Little Bird
by Lyneia
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a hunt, and they run into Eve. A slight, petite young woman from out of town. She is a hunter, and has a past and hidden secrets. Questions need to be answered and demons need to be killed. Read on to find out more... PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**LITTLE BIRD**

Sam and Dean are on a hunt, and they run into Eve. A slight, petite young woman from out of town. She is a hunter, and has a past and hidden secrets. Questions need to be answered and demons need to be killed. This is the story of how she came to be what she is, the relationships that grow between the brothers and herself, and the journeys they take together. Along the way they encounter, love, loss, fear, and hope. Will they be able to keep her safe from the dangers that encroach her, or will she end up having to save them?

* * *

**One**

Closing the battered old book, dust flying freely in the air, Sam Winchester stood up from his seat in the old library. He collected his notes and papers on the table next to him, placing them neatly in his bag. Pleased he cracked a riddle that his brother couldn't decipher.

'Geek' mumbled Dean. As he followed Sam out.

'Ha ha' Sam chuckled mockingly, turning around to face his brother, he walked backwards.

'Bitch'

'Jerk' said Sam turning again, but before his words came out, he collided with someone. A young woman, slight and petite, with wavy brown hair.

She dropped the books that were nestled in her arm, with a thud on the hard wooden floor. Making a very loud bang, in the silent library.

Sam bent down to help her pick them up, apologising.

'I'm so sorry… are you…?' Said Sam, lost for words, not able to take his eyes of the woman.

'Yeah…I'm fine' replied the woman, trying to avoid eye contact.

She looked embarrassed, and hurriedly tucked her books away.

Straightening up, Sam noticed her rosy cheeks and couldn't help but to keep looking at her. Walking past them Dean sniggered at his brother, making Sam aware, and flustered.

He gave the woman her books. Too occupied in making sure she was alright, Sam failed to see the unusual books she carried.

'Thank you' she said in a soft, hushed voice, and hurried off, looking behind her as she left through the old double wooden doors. Her forehead creased.

Dean patted Sam on the back, grinning at his brother. He said, 'Nice one Sammy.' mockingly.

Irritated, Sam shook Dean off. Walking out behind his brother Sam smiled to

himself. She was very nice, he thought.

Walking back to Deans 1967 Chevrolet Impala, he couldn't stop thinking about her, and the way her bright and odd coloured, green eyes shone behind her long blinking eyelashes, the way they had sparkled in the light…

Dean sighed at the sight of his brother, as he climbed into his seat.

'what?' questioned Sam.

'Oh…pfft…nothing' said Dean kick starting the Impala, and reversing out of the lot.

Back at their motel, Sam and Dean took out the information they found at the library. Comparing notes to a case they are working on. Sam was daydreaming and Dean had noticed.

'Are you thinking about her…'

Sam looked up. 'hmm?'

'what is she wearing?' asked Dean confidently.

'Hey! No, I'm not…I was…I was just thinking…' Sam stuttered.

'Oh, yeah…well what about?'

Sam hesitated. 'Nothing…look just read this' He said shaking his head, he passed Dean some police records he had managed to get his hands on.

It seemed that fresh, new vampires had settled into town…reeking havoc. The police department had no clue of what was going on, as usual, but the signs all pointed towards the supernatural.

A man in his mid thirties, with no official records, such as a driving license, had been found dead. His head had been torn off, and bite marks found all over his body. No one had come forward in connection to the man.

Sam had also pilfered pictures of the body. Dean cringed as he looked at them.

The scenes in the pictures looked horrific. But the dead, was in fact also a vampire. That they could make out. It looked as if he had been killed by his own kind, for what reasons the boys did not know.

They headed to the morgue, each dressed in a black suit and tie. Fake ID's in their pockets, to double check the case, and to get a closer look at the body.

The boys headed back out to the Impala a little while later, their suspicions confirmed. The weapons already packed in the trunk. At present there were three known vampires to go after, but there could be more.

Meanwhile across town, coincidently, not far from the boys Eve was set up in a dingy run down room. The faded pink, floral wallpaper was old and pealing from the cold, bare, thin, walls.

Eve sat down on her hard bed, she could feel the sharp springs underneath her. In her hand she held a picture of her parents. Sighing to herself she placed the picture on the rickety bedside table.

Eve reaches beside her, picking up what seems to be a vile with deep red congealed liquid inside, it is labelled as 'dead'. Weighing it in her hand, Eve places it in her jacket pocket. Opening the draw from the bedside table she takes out a sharp mythical looking silver dagger, and an intricately designed pistol. She tests the sharpness of the dagger by feeling the edge carefully.

Standing up from the bed, Eve collects her rucksack up from where it is placed on a mouldy looking chair.

Eve could have afforded something much more glamorous than a run down, damp room, but thought it would be safer, than splashing out on something over priced, where people could be watching her every movement. Eve was a careful and cautious person.

Slinging the bag over her shoulder, pistol and dagger safely inside, along with a note book, and map, Eve made her way to the peeling door of her room, picking up a set of keys from the table she passes. She shuts the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Sam and Dean, edge around the side of a dilapidated building, guns in hand and loaded with silver bullets, and machetes in the other.

The windows of the building are all boarded up, the place looks eerie, with twisting uprooted trees around the perimeter.

They believed this to be the nest of the vampires. On the front porch there were trails of what looked life fresh blood. The trail lead under the door.

On the lawn were deep holes and scuff marks. Sam and Dean, motioned to one another, and burst through the front door, but no one was there waiting for them.

Whilst creeping around they silently motion to one another again on where to go.

Sam heads up the stairs, which creak as he climbs them. Whilst Dean seeks out the downstairs of the house.

Creeping along the upper landing, Sam hears a noise from behind him, as he turns something jumps right at him, pushing him backwards and into the far wall, it makes a cracking sound on impact. As Sam comes too he sees his attacker; a tall man, even taller than himself. His hair was dark black, his eyes red, behind him was a smaller more filled out man, staring him down, menacingly, also baring red eyes, his teeth bared.

Whilst Sam is faced with his attackers, down stairs Dean is also being attacked by a mob of vampires, two of which are female. Dean glances towards the oncoming woman, who are smiling wickedly, 'Darn chicks', he mutters to himself. He shoots both, wounding them, with one on the floor, Dean charges towards the other and takes a swipe at her head with the machete, it hits her in the head, which comes flying off. As Dean looks around for the other vampire woman he realises she is gone, but she isn't; she jumps at him from behind, grabbing him round the neck, with quick reflexes.

Dean attempts to get her off him, her teeth are inches away from his neck. Just then, Sam comes running in the room, he managed to killed the tall vampire, but two more are after him, the same man from before, and another, a woman with orange hair, they both look very fierce and menacing. The man was sandy haired and muscled. Dean throws the woman off him, evading her sharp razor teeth, and Sam easily takes off her head.

The remaining two over power Sam and Dean, and throw them to the ground, weapons strewn out of reach and with no ammo left. Sam looks at Dean, and sounds his name….both near to being torn to shreds and fed on by the vampires who are playing with them. They are just about to pounce….

A gunshot sounds. Eve, although petite, comes carefully and powerfully into the room, she takes down the male vampire with ease. The woman is very fast and Eve misses. Taking out her knife and throwing it across the room deliberately, Eve misses the vamp woman, it's a near miss to Deans head and lands in the wall, he eyes it up, stunned. Eve cautiously watches the evil red head shadowing her every move and attempts to shoot again. The woman steps sideways the bullet flies straight past her. She smiles corruptly to Eve.

'Crap', Eve says to herself, now out of ammo. The woman vampire leaps forwards, unable contain her thirst, her teeth exposed. Eve throws herself out of the way, and the vampire's not quite quick enough, because Sam comes right behind her, knife in hand, and slit's the red heads throat, she falls to the ground, with a ear splitting screech, he finishes the job and cuts her head clean off. There is blood everywhere.

Eve looks down at herself covered in blood, then takes a look at the boys.

Sams shirt is covered in blood stains, and tears, revealing muscle beneath the lose fabric. Dean also spattered in blood retrieves his gun from the floor, with eyebrows raised he shakes his head as if to clear water from it.

Suddenly it hits home to Sam, Dean and Eve that they have met before. They stand for a moment realising this. Each wondering what to do.

Eve feels terrified, and wants to get away, slightly scared of the boys, but more worried they will follow her and get hurt. She had heard a bit about Sam and Dean through whispers, and knew they were good hunters, but she didn't want them involved in her burdens.

Running to get outside, away from the smell of blood in the air, Eve left through the back door, fleeing from the dilapidated building. The yard was overgrown, with just a single shed under a massive towering oak tree with its tangled roots clawing out from the hard soil. Making her way round the side of the old building to get back to her car, keeping to the shadows, she hears footsteps. Eve panics and runs…

Eve trips over her feet, due to the uneven turf beneath her, and scuffs her hands on the ground. She gets herself back up again, and leans against the wall of the building. Heavy breaths. She rounds the corner, wary….but someone grabs her and pins her against the cold stone, she cant get away.

Eve looks towards the face that is inches away from hers. His breath a nice musty smell. Up close Eve can see he has short brown hair, and dull green eyes. Dean questions Eve. 'What are you doing here…?' she stares at him.

'Who are you?' he shouts. 'Answer me!' and bangs his hand on the crumbling stone wall.

'Dean!' shouts Sam, he looks apologetically to Eve. Dean loosens his grip slightly, and relaxes his threatening posture. Eve's stomach flutters, as her eyes meet Sams.

Eve tells them the truth about her identity, but doesn't reveal her true intents.

'My name is Eve, I was after the vampires because they took all those peoples lives' she squints her eyes and her forehead creases. '…please…' she breathes.

'I'm a hunter, my father; he taught me, but he died.' she strains against Deans hold. She looks up in pain. She sees Sam and holds his gaze willing him to believe her, and for his brother to let her go. Dean follows her gaze to his brother. Sam looks at Dean in a way that can only mean he wants Dean to let her go. But confusion spreads on both their faces, Eve's body starts to slump, as if she is in pain.

'Please' Eve continues. 'I am no threat to you, will you let me go?' Sam looks at Dean, who nods, but doesn't let her go. He turns to Eve again, about to question her some more, but she starts to shudder, Dean slackens his hold on her, completely. 'Please I don't-feel-so-great' she says, between breathes.

Sam took a step forward and spoke, 'Are you alright… did you get hurt?'

'Maybe she's in shock or something' adds Dean unconvincingly, who was now growing concerned for the girl. Sam moved forwards, and cocked his head. Dean steps back from Eve, and motions for Sam to do the same. Something is not quite right.

Closing her eyes, Eve involuntarily holds her hands to her head, and shrieks that it feels like her heads going to explode.

With a pained expression, Eve gets up from the ground were she had slumped, Dean and Sam are tensed in front of her, wondering what in hell they could do to help, but are both baffled and wary.

She looks apologetically at the brothers. 'I'm sorry', she whispers. A tear runs down her face. Sam and Dean; both at the same time, close there eyes in pain and writhe on the floor beneath them.

Eve runs from the scene wiping away the tears cascading down her cheeks. She turns, a last glance towards them, she sees Dean out cold, and Sam in pain trying to fight off whatever had hold of him, his eyes closed tightly shut, he then falls to the ground, in defeat.


End file.
